Kitten's Play
by Suigetsulover12
Summary: Sakura and Hinata work at a strip club called 'Sexy Kittens' It's closing time and Sakura wants to celebrate their big night.


Sakura and Hinata were at the 'Sexy Kittens' strip club. The two were cleaning up after a long night. Hinata was by the bar cleaning up, Sakura finished and walked over to Hinata and leaned against the bar with a huge smile.

"Great Job tonight, Hinata." Sakura says with a smile.

"T-Thank you, Sakura, You too." Hinata replies finishing up.

"You know...We should celebrate." Sakura says as she runs a hand through Hinata's raven long hair

"Sounds great." Hinata replies as Sakura slowly kisses her.

Hinata kisses Sakura back, She felt Sakura's tongue slide into her mouth, their tongue began to play, Sakura's winning the battle they were having. Sakura giggled as she pulled away, she pushed into into the chair getting on top of her kissing her, She looked into her eyes as she brushed herself on Hinata causing friction in each other's woman hoods.

Sakura smiled as she heard the beautiful Hyuga let out a small moan, Sakura pulled away getting off of her and getting on the bar, she smiled and put a little music on and began to dance in front of her girlfriend, twirling around the pole as she stripped off the clothing she had on.

Hinata blushed as she began to feel the heat in her cheeks from blushing along with the heat pooling down in her womanhood, Hinata couldn't help herself and touched her breasts, massaging them through the fabric of her short black and purple piece.

Sakura got closer to Hinata as she removed the last garment of her outfit by the time the music stopped. She smiled and unzipped Hinata's outfit from the front letting her breasts hang out, she stood Hinata up and made it slide to the floor and soon kissed her passionately.

She led Hinata to the bar sitting her on it and getting in front of her, she kissed her passionately again as she roughly pushed her tongue inside her mouth, Hinata moaned as Sakura's hands massaged her breasts squeezing them together, she pulled away from the kiss and kissed down her neck, she kissed her nipple earning a giggle which turned into a moan as she sucked on it, rapidly licking it before turning to the other.

Hinata moved Sakura up kissing her shortly before latching onto one of her nipples sucking on it as her other hand messed with the other. Sakura moaned as her hands moved down Hinata's body before moving down her thighs opening her legs as she moved her hand between them her hand rubbing her inner thigh as her thumb rubbed her clit. Hinata gasped and moaned lightly which gave Sakura an opening to slip her tongue inside her mouth.

Sakura moved her hand up further, quickening her movements. She used two fingers stroking Hinata earning moans. Sakura pulled away and moved herself down by her legs, she kissed her inner thighs before licking Hinata's slit, her tongue swirling around her clit before licking rapidly. She thrusted two of her fingers inside her, moving them in and out of her as she licked at Hinata's skin. Hinata threw her head back as she clawed the marble table.

Hinata pulled Sakura away and stared into her eyes before kissing her ear whispering. "I want it inside me"

Sakura smiled as she reached down into the drawer pulling out a vibrator, she was so glad she was working the bar tonight and that she could put that in there.

"You really want it, Well for that to happen...Let's see if you can make me come to my end." Sakura smiles as she hopped onto the bar getting on top of Hinata as she flashed her dripping wet womanhood.

Hinata smiled shyly as she moved Sakura's hips down to her, her tongue dipping into her warm slit, Sakura moaned lightly as Hinata's tongue lightly trailed along her clit before sucking on it as she moved her head, she licked the length of it as she dipped her tongue inside her swirling it inside her as she runs her thumb over her clit as she rubbed it. Sakura whined as it got too intense, she played with her breasts, tweaking her nipples as they harden even more. Hinata rapidly licked Sakura faster. Sakura threw her head back as she came.

Sakura panting above her looked down at her with lust clouded eyes, She stroked Hinata's cheek as she ran the device that she picked up down her chest, her stomach. She regained energy and got off and turned on the vibrator as she rammed it inside Hinata. Hinata arched her back moaning out in passion. Sakura kissed Hinata quickly.

Sakura moved the vibrator inside her, in and out of her, she pulled it, She ran it on her clit making Hinata moan loudly before moving it back down and inside her moving it deeper inside her. Hinata moaned out spreading her legs even more, moving into the device as it was being moved inside her, She whined out arching her back moaning out as she came violently soaking it. Sakura pulled it out turning it off and licked it clean along with Hinata's juices.

"I love you, Hinata." Sakura says.

"I love you too." Hinata replies kissing her.


End file.
